1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method or apparatus for displaying Caller Identification on a personal computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Caller Identification (Caller ID) is a service provided by telecommunication companies to telephone subscribers. When a call is received on a specialized telephone, a screen of the specialized telephone will display the name and/or number of the party calling the telephone. However, this service does have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that a user with Caller ID service is confined to terminals that have Caller ID systems installed. Second, the Caller ID system does not provide for accumulating data related to the callers to the phone. This is because Caller ID service typically only temporarily stores the calling subscriber number information in the private exchange system for one time use. Afterwards it is cleared off the system. Third, because Caller ID is tied to equipment within telephones, new equipment must be purchased for additional services that are developed. Fourth, the information output by Caller ID service is limited to information relating to the initiation of a telephone call.